


You Win Some, You Lose some

by NotQuiteHumanAnymore



Series: Tattoo AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteHumanAnymore/pseuds/NotQuiteHumanAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one actually loses anything?<br/>I just couldn't think of a title?<br/>buckoftheirish wanted a stucky au where Steve was a tattoo artist and Bucky worked the flower shop across the street. This is Bucky's part of the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Win Some, You Lose some

**Author's Note:**

> What??? I'm POSTING something???  
> Yes, sorry for my absence, nerds, but I've been swamped. The next time I update Price Of Perfection, it will be a triple event. Love y'all.  
> ~Kili

“You’re staring, again.” Natasha whispered _right_ next to his ear, which was unfair on two counts, because a) she snuck up on him, and b) he is _not staring._

Yes, he had _happened_ to look out the window at the tattoo parlor across the street, and yes the tattoo artist _happened_ to be framed in the window as he did, the sun shining off of his hair, _just so_ , and _maybe_ Bucky’s gaze had lingered a bit, but he was _not_ staring. “Just talk to him, yeesh.”

“Yeah,” Bucky snorted. “That’ll go over well. ‘Hi! I’m James, I work in the flower shop across the street and I can’t stop staring at you through the window. I know you’re totally out of my league but wanna go for coffee sometime?” The fake smile slid off of his face, leaving an irritated grimace in it’s place. Nat’s mouth twisted into that ‘James Barnes call yourself unattractive one more time I swear to Mother Russia’ look she got sometimes.

Bucky knew that some people found him attractive, but he just couldn’t see it. He didn’t look like he thought an ‘attractive’ person would.

In short, he didn’t look _remotely_ like Hot Tattoo Guy across the street. He was shorter by at least a full foot, and his muscled exterior was protected by a layer of chub, as Nat called it. He sighed and went back to arranging the bouquet that Kate had ordered as a “sorry I pushed you off the roof and getting out kidnapped by pirates” gift for Clint. At least, that’s what she’d asked for the card to read. Bucky really hoped that wasn’t actually what had happened.

“I thought you weren’t staring at him?”

“Of course I was staring, Nat, have you seen him? Besides, he has a new tattoo, and I was trying to figure out what it was.” A thin excuse if he’d ever had one, but it was also slightly true.

“So go ask him what it is.”

“I can’t!”

“Then come up with an excuse for going over there and say that instead! Honestly, for a nerd you can be seriously dense sometimes.” Bucky glared at her, but he knew he was going over there. Natasha had that effect on him.

The next day found him fidgeting in the front room of the tattoo parlor, panicking because he still didn’t have a proper excuse. But then Hot Tattoo Guy cleared his throat and Bucky swore his brain actually blew a fuse.

“Hi,” Hot Tattoo Guy said, and if Bucky’s brain had been working he would have been able to compare it to something, but all he could think was _I bet he has a really nice baritone._

“Hello,” Bucky said, only a little late.

“Don’t you work in that flower shop across the street?”

“Y-yeah.” Hot Tattoo Guy had seen him? Bucky guessed that windows did work both ways.

Oh no.

Had he seen Bucky staring?

“I’m, um, Bucky.” He held out a hand.

“I’m Steve.” the guy said, taking Bucky’s hand with a smile.

Bucky wouldn’t have been surprised to discover that Steve could rob banks with that smile.

“What can I help you with today, Bucky?”

“I’ve been thinking about getting a tattoo, but I don’t know where I’d even start.”

“Well, here would be a good place.” Oh god, was Steve making jokes? No, that was too much. Bucky thought his heart was going to implode. “Let’s see what we can do.”

A few days later, he found himself back at the tattoo parlor, to actually get the tattoo this time. He sat in the chair Steve directed him to and Steve set to work with a determination and intensity that made Bucky want to swoon.

Except he was a Barnes. Barnes’s don’t swoon.

And he also had a needle in his arm, which made swooning a slightly terrifying concept.

He hadn’t even intended to get the tattoo, initially, but the idea Steve had shown him had been so cool that he’d booked another appointment before he even left the shop.

“You know,” Steve said, after a while, “I always wanted to go over to your shop and introduce myself. Meet you properly.” His eyes were fixed on his work, but something in his posture made Bucky think that this meant way more to Steve than he was letting on. Could he mean...?

“Why didn’t you?” Seemed the safest option.

Was it Bucky’s imagination or did Steve’s ears just turn bright red?

“I’m allergic to flowers.”

He was allergic to flowers.

That’s... adorable.

For a second, Bucky didn’t realize he’d said it out loud, but, yep, Steve was _definitely_ blushing now.

“Adorable.” Bucky insisted. Steve put the machine down and met Bucky’s eyes. The blush was definitely cuter from this angle.

“Do you--I mean, would you like to go out with me sometime?” Bucky’s brain blew another fuse.

“Like on a date?”

Steve looked like he might pass out if  if any more blood rushed up to his face. He nodded silently. Bucky grinned.

“Absolutely.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I did this justice, but it was fun to write.  
> My Halloween URL is iburiedbunbury  
> otherwise my tumblr is found [ here! ](effectively-immortal.tumblr.com)


End file.
